Moving In
by MilleniumScar
Summary: What happens when Hinata arrives home first to the new Uzumaki home? One-shot NaruHina


_**Moving In**_

* * *

"I'm hooome!"

A heavy wooden door creaked open, amber rays pouring through the opening as a young woman greeted her new home. With a relieved sigh, she dropped a handful of grocery bags at her feet, combing through dark locks of hair before sitting on the small step that led into the house.

' _Once I put these away I'll have to get back to work on everything.'_ Hinata hummed to herself as she slipped off her sandals. Gazing behind her, the wooden floors were littered with moving boxes, large and small, open and sealed. It was hard work after all, she smiled to herself, their first home _together_.

Her sandals now neatly placed at the entrance of the new Uzumaki-Hyuga home, Hinata slipped through the hallway with her stores of food. Moving at a quick pace, she hummed to herself as the sun's last rays poured in through the large glass doors of the kitchen, "Naruto won't be home for a while," her cheeks flushed at the thought of her husband, "...I guess I can finish upstairs first before starting dinner."

With a heavy thud, Hinata inspected the slabs of meat before pursing her lips at the assortment of vegetables, "he'll probably put up a fight to not eat these again." Musing at the thought of the picky eater she had Hinata quickly moved back into the stuffed hall. The smell of cardboard filling her nose, amethyst eyes hardened as she picked up a few boxes of Naruto's that had not been marked.

"Byakugan," she murmured as the contents became clear as day before her, "just a few old clothes-" her eyes widened slightly as a familiar jacket caught her attention. Hinata carried just a few of the boxes from mess at her feet before heading upstairs. She moved like a cat without a sound as she slipped into the master bedroom.

"I'll put these somewhere first," she breathed, slicing through the tape with her nail before gazing into Naruto's belongings. She beamed, childhood memories washing over her as Naruto's orange jacket was lifted into the air. Her thumbs pressed into the fabric before she pulled it to her face.

"How many battles you must have been through," she breathed in his scent, "all while holding onto your dream...you're amazing Naruto." She squealed into the jacket before standing up tall with a determined face, mimicking her husband.

"This is my Ninja Way!" Hinata cried out, raising a fist to the air before blinking with deep thought, "...Hmm no doesn't feel right," she held out the orange jacket, a thought suddenly pouncing her, "It's not right unless you're wearing it...or else I feel like an imposter!" Hinata reasoned with a smile before putting her arms through the jacket.

It was immediately too small for her, "...especially the chest," she whined as the fabric bore into her arms but it was just enough. Jumping onto the bed with, Hinata gazed out the window, remembering all the battles she and Naruto had fought, all of the pain and negativity they overcame by themselves along with the help of their dear friends. She could not fail now.

"THIS IS MY NINJA WAAAAAAAAAY! HAAAA RASENGAN!"

Hinata punched the air triumphantly. Yes that was it! "Now that's more like it!" Hinata cheered jumping on the new sheets happily, "I will never lose! Training to be the best! I will become Hokage and I will protect the village and my friends-"

Hinata slowed to a stop as blue eyes as wide as saucers gaped at her from across the room. Naruto, only clad in a white tee and dark shorts, continued to look at her like a deer caught in headlights.

"...T-T-This-" Hinata's lips attempted to move but she could only stare back at her husband, her jumping coming to a complete stop. Seconds moved like hours as Naruto slowly took a step back, his mouth forming a ridiculous grin to Hinata's dismay.

"It looks like you're busy up here-" he quickly turned already feeling Hinata's panicked body slam into him from behind, "d-don't use too much chakra-"

" **I-I-IIt's not funny! Naruto!** " Hinata cried, tackling Naruto into the hallway. She could only pout as her husband's laughter filled their new home signifying the beginning of rest of their lives together.


End file.
